Oblicza wolności
by Ziruthiel
Summary: Po uzyskaniu niepodległości, Ameryka rozmawia z Francją. Pairingu żadnego jako tako brak, choć można się doszukać sugestii co do FrUK. Uważajcie na krew, ludziska.


\- Gratulacje, _Amérique_. Moje najszczersze gratulacje, prosto z głębi serca. - Francja szedł za jego plecami, jego twarz pozostawała niewidoczna, jego ubranie przemoczone do suchej nitki i rusz co rusz okapujące na drewnianą podłogę, i Ameryka dobrze wiedział, że mokry ślad, jaki zostawiał za sobą jego sojusznik nie został zrodzony jedynie przez ulewne strugi deszczu i słone fale oceanu. Nie były idealnie bezbarwne i przezroczyste, mieszając się od czasu do czasu z _czymś innym_ , i młodszy kraj nie był pewny czy krew ta należała do samego Francji czy do jego ludzi, czy raczej do Anglii, a może była to _jego własn_ a krew i-

Ale dlaczego miałby się właściwie tym zadręczać? Czym ma się przejmować? To nie krew. Oczywiście. Pewnie źle zafarbowali materiał jego munduru i morska woda wypłukała nietrwały barwnik, którego pozostałości wciąż skapują z wilgotnego odzienia. Albo znowu malował obrazy - artyści zawsze plamią się swymi farbami, prawda? Albo...

\- _Czemuś_ ty się nie umył? - Ameryka odwrócił się gwałtownym ruchem na pięcie, stając twarzą w twarz ze swym sprzymierzeńcem, który ku zdziwieniu młodzieńca wyglądał na dosyć zatroskanego. Zadumanego, głęboko pogrążonego w sobie tylko znanych myślach, tak jakby złożone sekundy temu gratulacje wcale nie płynęły z głębi jego serca, a z powierzchownej uprzejmości i powinności. Tak jakby jego głębia kontemplowała nad czymś innym, z dziwnym spojrzeniem w błękicie jego oczu, ale tu już Stany Zjednoczone - och, jak dobrze było móc _wreszcie_ nosić takie imię, wreszcie zmusić _go_ do uznania jego samodzielności - nie potrafił określić prawidłowej emocji. Może chodziło o _krew_ \- ale Francja był kimś innym niż on. Czuł jej zapach setki i tysiące razy, dziesiątki bitew, w których ją przelewał, był z nią zaznajomiony jak ze starym kompanem i paradował nią umorusany po rezydencji jego drogiego Jerzego Waszyngtona. _Naprawdę_ mógłby się umyć. - Byłeś na morzu! Czyja to w ogóle...

\- Wracamy z pola bitwy, mój _Amérique,_ a te charakteryzują się smrodem krwi i trupami. - W jego oczach było coś zdecydowanie, niezaprzeczalnie dziwnego, wyczuwalnego w jego głosie i niewyraźnie obecnego w wyrazie jego twarzy. Coś subtelnego, wewnętrznego, podświadomego, niemożliwego do nazwania słowami. Ameryka zmarszczył brwi. - Śmierć jest immanentnym elementem historii, nie da się jej uniknąć. Nieważne czy walczysz o władzę, o pieniądze czy o tę twoją _wolność_ , zawsze musisz stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Jaki jest sens uciekania przed świadomością tego, co nieuchronne? - Na jego twarzy pojawił się chwilowo szeroki uśmiech, błyskający zębami, który mimowolnie wysłał przez plecy Ameryki dreszcz. Chwilę, tę jedną niezaprzeczalną chwilę, kiedy emanował rządzą mordu _kraju_ , kiedy w jego zapachu dało wyczuć się pragnienia jego ambitnych władców, a potem uśmiech przygasł i na jego twarz znowu powrócił niemal spokój, z lęgnącym się gdzieś wewnątrz ziarnem niepokoju. Znowu był _ludzki_ , współczujący niemal. Tak piekielnie _swój_. - Możesz próbować ignorować rzeczywistość, _Amérique_ , ale jeśli nie na jawie, będzie wracać ona do ciebie w koszmarach. Niektóre rzeczy łatwiej jest... zaakceptować. Przyjąć jako normę.

Stany Zjednoczone prychnął, odwracając się i maszerując ponownie szybkim krokiem w stronę jednego z pokoi. Francja podążył za nim, nucąc coś pod nosem i Ameryka usłyszał strzępki pieśni - _Vive Henri IV, Vive ce Roi vaillant_...

\- Ja się nie bawię w akceptowanie waszych europejskich norm, Francja, i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zadowolony z siebie i mógłby przysiąc, że wyczuł jak jego sojusznik unosi brew. Albo stoi ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze. Lubił wyobrażać sobie reakcje innych na jego słowa, uwielbiał to robić niemal tak bardzo, jak obawiał się ujrzeć na własne oczy tych prawdziwych. - Zostawcie sobie wszelkie te zasady, monarchie, ograniczenia u was, w _Starym Świecie_. Bo ja, _France_... - Odwrócił się na chwilę, aby na niego spojrzeć, nie spodziewając się, że napotka bezpośrednie, przeszywające spojrzenie jego oczu. - Ja _zmieniam_ normy.

\- Ludzką śmiertelność także masz zamiar zmienić? - Zapytał cicho Francja i przez moment Ameryka nienawidził go, nienawidził go za to, że musiał uświadamiać mu jak bardzo nierealistyczne w tym świecie są jego marzenia, nienawidził go za to, że akurat teraz postanowił sobie być racjonalistą. Położył dłoń na klamce i w tej samej chwili inna dłoń, ta należąca do sprzymierzonego kraju, znalazła się na jego ramieniu. Spojrzawszy kątem oka na starszego mężczyznę, usłyszał jak ten szepce mu do ucha. - Możesz reformować społeczeństwo, _Amérique_ , ale nie uda ci się wygrać z naturą.

\- Odwal się. Śmierdzisz krwią. - Mruknął Stany Zjednoczone, pośpiesznie otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do wnętrza pokoju, gdzie miał zaczekać na przybycie pana Waszyngtona. Spojrzał z umiłowaniem na Deklarację Niepodległości, leżącą majestatycznie na stole wśród innych, porozrzucanych dokumentów, a następnie na powrót przeniósł wzrok w stronę Francji, który usiadł w jednym z foteli i przyglądał mu się uważnie, z enigmatycznym wyrazem twarzy. Młody kraj wziął się pod boki. - To... Bo temu wszystkiemu winne są wasze głupie wojny! Gdyby nie one, ludzie mogliby umierać spokojnie i w podeszłym wieku, a nie... nie _tak jak teraz_. Moglibyście wreszcie zrozumieć, ty, _Anglia_ , cała wasza Europa... Nie łaziłbyś po moim domu uwalany krwią, gdyby nie to, że wszyscy, na okrągło, cały czas każdy ze sobą wojuje! Nonsens! Gdybyście się ze mną zgodzili... Gdybyście przyznali mi rację... Ja bym to zmienił!

Francja jedynie wzruszył ramionami i nadal się w niego wpatrywał, bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich włosów.

\- Tę wojnę to akurat ty rozpętałeś. - Stwierdził, przymrużając lekko oczy i Ameryka nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji, opadając w wściekłością na drugi z foteli. Ale dobrze było wmawiać sobie, że wcale tak nie jest, że to wszystko przecież wina Anglii i jego niezmiernego uporu, jego nieumiejętności odpuszczania niektórych rzeczy. Lepiej było myśleć w węższych kategoriach - on po prostu wyrzucił mu ze statku tę nieszczęsną herbatę w ramach buntu, a potem już wszystko potoczyło się z górki. A przecież tyle razy spokojnie go prosił, aby pozwolił mu odejść...

\- Ale ja miałem powód. - Warknął Ameryka, rozpaczliwie próbując przekonać Francję, przekonać _siebie samego_ , że jego wojna naprawdę była lepsza, słuszniejsza i jego ludzie nie umierali tylko dla pieniędzy i konfliktów jakichś arystokratów. Ginęli dla swych własnych praw, dla lepszej przyszłości dla swych dzieci. Nie chciał zepsuć sobie smaku zwycięstwa. - Niepodległość. Ileż można być zależnym od kogoś, kto cały czas próbuje cię wykorzystać, kto wciąż traktuje cię jak małego dzieciaka, mimo, iż zdążyłeś już go przerosnąć? Nie jestem niczyim podwładnym, nie będę... Nie... Nie cierpię być traktowany jak... _Wszyscy ludzie stworzeni są równymi, Stwórca obdarzył ich pewnymi nienaruszalnymi prawami, w skład tych praw wchodzi życie, wolność i swoboda ubiegania się o szczęście_! O to walczyłem, a nie o _pieniądze_ , tak jak większość z was!

\- Pieniądze czy wolność, nieważne. Niezależnie od przyczyny, skutki zawsze są identyczne. Ludzie zawsze _krwawią_. Ludzie zawsze _giną_. Wojny zawsze _wyniszczają_. - Głos Francji znów był cichy, kiedy patrzał jak Stany Zjednoczone wymachuje wściekle Deklaracją Niepodległości. Przechylił głowę i wyjrzał gdzieś za okno. - Aczkolwiek... pokonani nie zawsze _płaczą_.

Ameryka spojrzał ostro na swego sprzymierzeńca, który powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, tak że ich wzrok ponownie się spotkał.

\- To nie było... _Nie chciałem_ , żeby on się tam rozryczał. - Bo przecież nie to było priorytetem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie obchodziło go już zbytnio, jak zareaguje Wielka Brytania - no, może na początku naprawdę chciał zmyć z jego twarzy ten pewny siebie uśmieszek, zmusić go do przyznania przed samym sobą, że nie jest tak niezwyciężony jak mu się dotychczas zdawało, ale potem wszystkie te pragnienia przygasły, przyćmione przez jedno. _Wolność. Daj mi wreszcie spokój, zrozum, że od dawna umiałbym poradzić już sobie sam. Przestań uparcie kierować moim życiem i traktować mnie jak kogoś słabszego od ciebie_. I dostał w końcu swoją upragnioną wolność, a wraz z nią strumień brytyjskich łez, i sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Górował nad klęczącym w błocie krajem i jeśli rozpoznawał w sobie jakieś uczucia, to była to złośliwa satysfakcja i _niechęć_. Nie lubił nadmiernej tkliwości, a Anglia, niegdyś tak wielki, niepokonany... _Żałosne_. - Nie o to mi chodziło. Zresztą... On sam jest sobie winien! Prosiłem go, ładnie, miło, po dobroci... "Anglio, słuchaj, nie musisz traktować mnie ciągle jak małego dzieciaka, przecież mógłbyś ofiarować mi trochę swobody, co? To by nawet polepszyło naszą relację!". _Ale nie_! Oczywiście! Ten dupek jest uparty jak osioł. Co niby, miałem posłusznie się z nim męczyć? Nie... _Nie cierpię_ ograniczeń. A to, że kiedy doszło co do czego, okazał się być takim wrażliwcem, to już nie moja sprawka!

\- A zastanawiałeś się kiedyś... - Francja poruszył się w fotelu, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie jedną ze swych splamionych krwią dłoni, podnosząc ją na wysokość twarzy i przyglądając się jej z niebywałym zaciekawieniem. Jedyną reakcją na zdegustowane spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu młodszy kraj, było obojętne wzruszanie ramion. - ...czyją " _sprawką_ " jest i skąd wynika twój zupełny brak empatii?

Ameryka musiał przyznać, że _tego_ się nie spodziewał. Dziwniejsze i bardziej niekonwencjonalne słowa mogły wydostać się - i wielokrotnie już się wydostawały, co bywało niekiedy piekielnie irytujące - z ust jego sojusznika, ale to... Siedział przed nim odwieczny rywal Wielkiej Brytanii, pokryty świeżą, ciemnoczerwoną krwią, w której jakimś cudem dało się _wyczuć_ zapach angielskości i... Cholera, przecież on właśnie zlizywał tę szkarłatną posokę ze swych palców z dziko rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy i jednocześnie czuł się upoważniony do prawienia mu moralizatorskich kazań!

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? - W głosie Stanów Zjednoczonych pobrzmiewała mieszanka niedowierzania i pretensji, swe wzruszenie ramion wypełnił oburzeniem i mógłby przysiąc, iż z jego oczu wylewała się uraza - tym większa, kiedy na twarzy starszego kraju pojawiła się zrezygnowana ekspresja " _a nie mówiłem?_ ". - Zobaczyłeś jak _twój kochaniutki Anglia_ się mazgai i nagle zrobiło ci się przykro? Co, dopiero teraz, po tylu stuleciach nadeptywania mu na odcisk, dotarło do ciebie, że ktoś inny niż _ty_ także może posiadać uczucia, hmm? Sumienie się odezwało? Przyznaj... - Ameryka czuł wzbierającą w nim coraz bardziej wściekłość, tracąc powoli panowanie nad swymi rozszalałymi od czasu bitwy emocjami. Zacisnął mocno dłoń na Deklaracji Niepodległości i niemal wywarczał resztę zdania. - Chcesz po prostu spróbować mi udowodnić, że wy, starzy Europejczycy, jak zwykle posiadacie rację i macie jakąś głupią moralną przewagę, prawda?

\- Bo wszyscy lubimy mieć rację, nie uważasz? To bardzo widoczne także w twoim zachowaniu. - Francja zamknął oczy i westchnął. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, strapionego i... tak, zdecydowanie coś mu chodziło po głowie. Dało się to wyczytać w tym schorowanym uśmieszku. - Ale widzisz, _Amérique_ , i tobie zdarza się mylić. Nie zależy mi teraz na dowiedzeniu ci, iż jestem od ciebie lepszy. _Wystarczy, że ja to wiem_. - Rzucił młodszemu krajowi wymowny uśmiech, a z tonu jego głosu nie dało wywnioskować się czy rzeczywiście był to jedynie żart. Może... może wcale _nie był_. - Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że całkiem cię admiruję. Udało ci się sprawić, aby sen stał się jawą. Zdołałeś odnaleźć środki do celu. Dopiąłeś swego... Udało ci się spełnić swoje największe marzenie.

Na jego twarzy zagościł nieznaczny wyraz melancholii i Stany Zjednoczone nie mógł się powstrzymać się od cichego spostrzeżenia, jak wiele emocji da się wyczytać z samego oblicza jego sojusznika. Wyglądało na to, że Francji niespecjalnie zależy na ukrywaniu swoich uczuć, kłopotem zaś było jedynie to, że Ameryka nigdy nie był orłem w odczytywaniu subtelnych znaków jakie dają mu inni ludzie i... zdawało mu się niemal, że poczuł z tego powodu ukłucie żalu, który szybko stłamsił pośpiesznym, zapalczywym zapewnieniem siebie samego, że uczucia nie są czymś, co powinno pokazywać się każdemu przypadkowemu nieznajomemu, że nie warto, że może to jedynie zdradzić informacje, które pragnęło pozostawić się w ukryciu, że to jak zwykle _on ma rację i wszystko jest perfekcyjnie w porządku_. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, otrząsając się z zamyślenia i ponownie zwracając swą uwagę na tego _głupca_.

\- Nie mogę cię winić za to, że się w tej chwili cieszysz, och, radujesz ponad wszystko inne, zabsorbowany sobą, bo ja cię teraz, _Amérique_ , doskonale rozumiem. - Francja podniósł się powoli z fotela i zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż pokoju; oczy młodszego z krajów śledzące każdy jego ruch, niczym hiena gotowa skoczyć do ataku. - To nie czas na pretensje i zmartwienia, nie teraz, nie kiedy... Teraz widzę, iż jest to możliwe, na pewno. Tobie się udało, a ja...? Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? Przecież pomogłem ci głównie dlatego, że obydwoje szaleńczo pragniemy tego samego, obydwoje dzielimy te same, absurdalne marzenie...

\- Zaraz, zaraz! - Ameryka zaczął czuć się skonsternowany. Im więcej czasu spędzał z tym człowiekiem - _z tym krajem_ \- tym bardziej nie potrafił go pojąć. - Zdecyduj się wreszcie! Czyś ty jest już za stary, żeby mieć jedną, ukształtowaną opinię? Najpierw naskakujesz na mnie, bo jestem w twoim mniemaniu... _nierealistyczny_... a teraz sam zaczynasz bujać w obłokach i... _Marzenie_! Jakie w ogóle marzenie? O czym ty gadasz?

Przez chwilę w pokoju zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym nuceniem i Stany Zjednoczone znowu to usłyszał - _Ce diable à quatre, A le triple talent_... A tym co naprawdę wyprowadziło go z równowagi był _ton_ , jakim Francja śpiewał swój hymn - cichy, pełen skrywanej pogardy i nieposzanowania, wydźwięku przyczajonej buntowniczości. Starszy mężczyzna stał tyłem do niego, jego złote, pozlepiane krwią loki opadały mu na łopatki i Amerykę mimowolnie przeszedł zimny dreszcz, kiedy spróbował wyobrazić sobie, jaka ekspresja musi malować się na jego twarzy.

\- Wolność. - Wyszeptał kraj, obracając się, by spojrzeć swemu młodemu sojusznikowi w twarz. Jego oczy lśniły z podekscytowaniem. - Wolność, _Amérique_.

\- Przecież ty jesteś wolny. - Prychnął z lekceważeniem Stany Zjednoczone. - Nikt nie ma nad tobą kontroli, nie jesteś czyimś podwładnym, czyimś sługą, _czyjąś kolonią_. To raczej _ty_ odbierasz innym tą swobodę, uparcie bawiąc się w jakieś imperium. Zupełnie jak Wielka Brytania! Obydwoje jesteście tacy sami, jedyne co wam siedzi w głowach to władza na światem. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że pomagasz mi tylko dlatego, że moja niepodległość oznacza jego niekorzyść, a ty uczyniłbyś wszystko, byleby zrobić mu na złość? Takiś jest perfidny, o! I jeszcze masz czelność mówić o wolności!

\- Oczywiście, że mam, _mon ami_. Tylko głupcy nie mają odwagi mówić o swoich marzeniach, głupcy i przegrani. - Francja wyszczerzył na moment zęby w uśmiechu, ale jego twarz szybko przybrała na powrót uroczysty, niemal wzniosły, poważny wyraz. Podszedł powoli do fotela, w którym siedział drugi mężczyzna. - Tak czy siak, mówić każdy może; ważne, abyś wprowadzał swe słowa w czyny. A trudno robić to pod czyjąś... _absolutną władzą_. Ludzie też potrafią być dominujący i zaborczy, niektórzy wydają się być niemal stworzeni do nadużywania siły.

\- Połowa waszej kretyńskiej Europy tak ma. - Ameryka wzruszył ramionami. - Sami się tak załatwiliście. Założę się, że kiedyś doprowadzi to do strasznej jatki, a potem wszyscy będziecie przychodzić do mnie z podkulonym ogon, prosząc o pomoc.

\- Radziliśmy sobie bez ciebie przez stulecia, _Amérique_ , więc nie sądzę, by twa " _pomocna dłoń_ " była aż tak niezbędna. - Starszy kraj zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Tym razem Stany Zjednoczone oderwał wzrok od strużki krwi, jaka wciąż niezaschnięta spływała mu z szyi i uniósł oczy, napotykając jego spojrzenie, błękit kontra błękit. Blond przeciw blondowi. Duma przeciwko dumie.

\- Zobaczymy, co czas przyniesie. - Rzucił obojętnie.

\- Zobaczymy. - Tym razem Francja się uśmiechnął, z cieniem sympatii w oczach, i Ameryka naprawdę zaczynał czuć się dziwnie, bo ilekroć rzucał my wyzwanie, jego sojusznik zawsze przyjmował je z aurą drzemiącej gdzieś w jego wnętrzu energii, niemal zawsze z tym dziwnym uśmieszkiem. Młodszy kraj zaczynał powoli rozumieć, co miewał na myśli Wielka Brytania, kiedy zwykł zrzędzić mu na okrągło - " _a Francja to, a Francja tamto, oż ten cholerny Francja!_ " Znał to na pamięć, choć zawsze zatracał się w swych własnych myślach, kiedy jego opiekun nie doszedł nawet jeszcze do połowy monologu. Stany Zjednoczone mimowolnie zachichotał.

\- Czyli co? - Zapytał, wciąż patrząc starszemu kraju w twarz i nie do końca wiedząc, czy jego słowa utkane są nićmi kpiny czy ciekawości. - Masz zamiar przestać być wielce oświecony i zbuntować się przeciw całemu światu, czy jak?

\- Coś w tym stylu, _Amérique_. - Padła prosta, gładka odpowiedź. - Od dawna już plątała mi się w głowie myśl, że chciałbym być republiką, ale starałem się ją tłumić, w imię porządku - a wbrew sobie, wbrew swoim własnym ideałom... Ale wiesz, zainspirowałeś mnie. Pięknie to było ujęte w tym twoim piśmie... Zaraz, jak to dokładnie leciało? _Wszyscy ludzie stworzeni są równymi_...?

\- ... _Stwórca obdarzył ich pew_... Na miłość boską! - Krzyknął Ameryka, kiedy Francja bezceremonialnie wyjął mu z dłoni Deklarację Niepodległości, studiując ją uważnie i zapewne nie byłoby w tym nic aż tak irytującego, gdyby nie jego lepkie od krwi palce. Młodszy kraj zerwał się z fotela, doskakując do swego sojusznika i desperacko próbując odzyskać swe ukochane pismo. - Ty...! Bierz te brudne łapska od tego! Jeszcze krwi mi tu brakuje! Boże Święty, ty durniu, toć to jest bardzo ważny dokument! Patrz! - Wrzasnął, wyrwawszy kartkę z rąk starszego mężczyzny i potrząsając mu ją przed oczami. - Patrz, coś narobił! _Kiedy jednak długi szereg nadużyć i uzurpacji_... I plama! Cholerna, krwista plama! I jeszcze tu, nad " _Taką właśnie cierpliwość wykazały Kolonie_..."! Gdzie jest, na Boga, ten twój cały racjonalizm!?

\- Gdzie? Powoli zaczyna mnie nudzić i denerwować. Czuję, że za niedługo zajdą wielkie zmiany, przyjacielu. - Francja westchnął, kiedy Stany Zjednoczone tupnął z wściekłością nogą, wciąż bluzgając na niego i wymachując Deklaracją, i cichy, pozbawiony emocji ton, jaki przybrał głos europejskiego kraju stworzył pomiędzy nimi spory kontrast. - Czy to nie tego właśnie tak desperacko pragnąłeś? Dobitnego zwycięstwa, pomimo świadomości kosztów? - Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. - Krwi Anglii, jako gorzkiej ceny za twą wolność?

Ameryka zacisnął pięść na splamionym dokumencie, obecność drugiego narodu poczynała robić się dla niego wyjątkowo niekomfortowa. Jego sprzymierzeniec był ekspresyjny, zmienny jak wiosenna pogoda i Stany Zjednoczone powoli przestawał rozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wszyscy na okrągło toczyli ze sobą jakieś gierki, knuli odwieczne intrygi, obmyślali plany - a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, i to, co napawało go zgrozą, to przyuważanie w sobie coraz to częściej podobnego kombinatorstwa. Chciał być inny, lepszy, silniejszy, chciał _różnić się od Europy_ , a tymczasem zaczynał powoli zapędzać się w swych skrytych marzeniach tak daleko, że odkrył, iż tak naprawdę niewiele różni go od jego kolonizatora - a myśl ta była okropna, tak okropna, że natychmiast należało odsunąć ją w bok i ponownie spojrzeć w oczy Francji - _w smutne oczy Francji_.

\- Co... - Zdołał wyjąkać, kiedy uderzyła w niego nagle świadomość emocji starszego kraju, ale szybko zdołał się zmobilizować i wywarczeć odpowiedź. - Wasze średniowiecze czy inne durne barbarzyństwo już dawno się zakończyło. Jeśli chcesz przypieczętowywać swoje zwycięstwo krwią wroga, to rób to na swoim własnym, cholernym terytorium, ale nie u mnie! Jesteś szaleńcem, Francja. Daję głowę. Jesteś obłąkany.

\- Ale widzisz, _Amérique_ , to właśnie ekscentrycy są w tym świecie ludźmi, którzy przynoszą wiatr zmian. Głównie dzięki nim odmienia się stan rzeczy. - Starszy kraj westchnął. - Wnioskuję... iż nie masz nawet zamiaru iść z nim porozmawiać, dobrze myślę?

\- _Słucham_? - Ameryka nawet nie starał się ukryć swego zdziwienia. _Wiedziałem. Mój cholerny aliant jest świrem_. - Że niby z Wielką Brytanią? _My friend_ , o czym ty znowu bredzisz? Po jakie licho miałbym z nim teraz gadać?

\- Nadejdzie czas, kiedy zrozumiesz. - Francja wyjął z kieszonki złoty, zdobiony zegarek i rzucił na niego okiem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Skoro zamierzasz siedzieć tu do końca dnia i gapić się jedynie z namaszczeniem w tę twoją Deklarację, to chyba złożę mu wizytę nieco wcześniej.

Do Stanów Zjednoczonych dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło znaczenie wypowiedzianych słów i kiedy europejski kraj kładł już swą dłoń na klamce, Ameryka parsknął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem.

\- Ty! _Ty_ chcesz iść się z nim zobaczyć!? _Ty_? - Wydusił, chichocząc bez opamiętania. - Święty Boże, świat zwariował! Powodzenia, wiesz? Może jakimś cudem nie skończysz z kulką w twoim ślicznym łbie! Ty! _Francja_! Chcesz iść do twojego odwiecznego wroga i...

\- Oh, _Amérique_. - Starszy kraj wzniósł oczy ku niebu. - Wciąż jesteś strasznie, strasznie młody. To zrozumiałe, że chcesz buntować się przeciw porządkowi całego świata, ale wśród glorii twej wojowniczości i inspirujących słów, kryje się także pewna subtelna ignorancja. Kiedyś zrozumiesz. Pewnego dnia wszystko to, przyjacielu, zrozumiesz, ale jak na razie _nic_ nie wiesz o Europie. O żadnym z nas. - Przechylił z lekka głowę, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - I jak na ironię, szczególnie niewiele wiesz o mnie i o Anglii.

Z tymi słowami Francja otworzył drzwi, niemalże wpadając przy tym na chcącego najwidoczniej dostać się do środka Jerzego Waszyngtona i skinając mu na odchodnym grzecznie głową, i gdyby to nie był _sam Francja_ , Ameryka dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że usłyszał wygwizdywaną melodię _Rule Britannia_. Chyba, że świat rzeczywiście stawał na głowie, bo jego generał uniósł właśnie jedną brew w górę, rzucając mu wyraźnie pytające i skonfundowane spojrzenie.

\- _Europa_! - Prychnął głośno Stany Zjednoczone, wzruszając ramionami i nie chcąc przyznać się, iż jest tak samo mocno zdezorientowany jak Ojciec Założyciel. Zamiast tego podsunął mu pod nos Deklarację Niepodległości i zapałem zaczął wyjaśniać ważniejszą w tej chwili sprawę. - Bo wie pan co, panie Waszyngton? To chyba trzeba będzie przepisać na nowo...

* * *

 **Od autorki: Dobra. Muszę przyznać, że jest to moja ulubiona historia, jaką do tej pory napisałam i dowód na to, że jednak potrafię konstruować dialogi, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co sobie wcześniej wmawiałam. Czuję się dumna z tego fanficka. Serio. Bardzo mocno.**

 **Dzięki za czytanie!**


End file.
